You're blushing again!
by Rinoa Redcloak
Summary: Co-written with Starza. Tsuzuki is hungry, and Hisoka's buying dinner. Would be fine and dandy, but Tsuzuki just can't keep his mouth shut, or act even remotely mature. A taste of lemon, but stripped down ^_^ Oh and the obligatory angsting!
1. Lollipops and noodles, yummy!

This is a co-written fic by me and Starza. It started from a roleplay, and Starza had the inspiration to mold it into a proper fic. So here it is. This first chapter is mostly by Starza's hard work. Any place you feel Tsuzuki acts stupid, you can blame on me ^_^ 

* * *

Hisoka... you're blushing again! 

* * *

It was a typical day at the Shokan Division. The day went by normally with the usual; Watari trying to slip his 'latest experiment' into the coffee, Tatsumi threatening to dock Tsuzuki's pay for going over the budget yet again, and Hisoka getting a headache over his childish partner's whining of 'how mean Tatsumi is'. 

When things quieted down during the afternoon, Hisoka finally settled down to do the paperwork that was well overdue and should've been done weeks ago. He was determined to get the work done. But Tsuzuki didn't want to have anything to do with the mountain of paperwork, which was stacked on Hisoka's desk. 

If there was one thing Tsuzuki hated, it was paperwork. And the fact that his stomach was making noises right now wasn't helping. 

"Hisoka... I'm hungry... Would you buy me dinner?" Tsuzuki said, grinning towards the direction of his partner. 

"Tsuzuki... Didn't I buy you dinner yesterday?" Hisoka answered, not taking a rest from writing. 

"Mou... But I don't have enough for dessert! You can't be that mean, can you?" Tsuzuki countered, trying to hide a lollipop he's been fiddling with for the past 5 minutes. 

Hisoka stopped writing and glared in Tsuzuki's direction. "Then you should learn some self control and stop spending your money on every sweet you see. And don't bother trying to hide the lollipop. I can read your thoughts, after all." Satisfied that Tsuzuki would be quiet, he went back to the paperwork, wondering if he would ever finish it. 

"You are mean..." Tsuzuki sulked. His attention went back to the lollipop in his hand. But the wrapper didn't want to come off. "...Umm, Hisoka? This paper's stuck." 

Feeling very annoyed at being interrupted again, he murmured, "Try ripping it off..." He sighed to himself. How hard was it to get a simple wrapping off a lollipop? 

Tsuzuki tried Hisoka's suggestion, but the lollipop paper seemed to be against him today. "It won't come off! It's like glued!" He started to use his teeth to try to pry the plastic coating off. 

Of course, this began to get on Hisoka's nerves after a while. Throwing down his pen, Hisoka stalked over to Tsuzuki's desk and snatched the lollipop from Tsuzuki's grasp. "Give me that!" 

"Ouch! I bit my tongue!" Tsuzuki whined and grinned at his partner. "And hey, what are you doing with my lollipop? You should have asked if you wanted some." 

Paying no attention to his partner, Hisoka took off the wrapping and threw the lollipop back at Tsuzuki. "There. And I don't want the lollipop. Unlike a certain someone, some of us have work to do." He answered coolly and walked back over to his desk, working diligently at the task that should've been done by now. 

"But it's almost 5..." Tsuzuki remarked, swirling the lollipop in his mouth, making several 'plopping' noise. "You know those can wait until tomorrow, ne?" He walked over to Hisoka's desk and put on his best puppy eyed expression. "Please?" 

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any work done unless he answered, Hisoka dropped his pen and sighed. "I know, but tomorrow never seems to come for you. If I don't finish now, more than likely, it'll never get done. Why don't you help me with some of this? The faster it gets done, the faster we can go to dinner." 

Tsuzuki sighed to himself, knowing that his partner wasn't going to back down on this. "Okay, I'll write..." He grabbed the paper that sat on top of the pile and began scribbling on it at a fast pace, not really forming words. "Iceberg... puppy hater... ice..." He murmured under his breath, while writing, letting his frustration run its course. His thoughts started trailing off from insults to food. "Ice cream... vanilla ice cream... in chocolate sauce... with a Hisoka on top..." Tsuzuki shook his head and cursed himself for letting his random thoughts becoming vocal. He glanced towards Hisoka's direction. 

Hisoka managed to hear the whispered murmurs of his partner and tried to hide his blush reflex at Tsuzuki's last comment by burying himself in paperwork. Nothing was said between the two. 

Tsuzuki wrote furiously onward. "I'm not thinking about ice cream..." He murmured to himself. He then took notice of the lollipop in his mouth. 

"How did I forget that!?" He exclaimed and continued to make random 'plopping' noises. Feeling happy again, he hummed to himself and continued to write. 

Meanwhile, Hisoka wondered how anyone could forget about a lollipop in his or her mouths for a second. Shaking his head and mentally kicking himself that Tsuzuki was in question, after all, he went back to work, trying to block out the humming from Tsuzuki's direction. 

Tsuzuki continued to write, hum and produce other interesting sucking noises from the lollipop in his mouth. After about five minutes of this routine, Tsuzuki threw down his pen and tossed the paper in front of Hisoka's face. 

"It's done! Look, Hisoka! I finished the summary!" He exclaimed with joy. "Heh, isn't that good? Ne, ne? It looks good, ne? Now can we go?" He didn't wait for his partner's reply, but bounced around the room, grabbing his trench coat and Hisoka's jean jacket. 

Hisoka shook his head and glanced down at the report. He choked back his surprise and sighed to himself. He couldn't read a single letter on the page; it looked like Tsuzuki wrote the report in a different language. Knowing that no more work was going to be done today, he nodded his head in Tsuzuki's direction, trying his hardest to hide the fact that he wasn't in the best of moods. "Aa, it's good enough. Let's go." 

Tsuzuki grinned from ear to ear and handed Hisoka his jacket. "Waii~! Dinner!" He looked at his younger partner and started to fidget. "Umm... you're not going to pay now aren't you?" He put on a smile, trying to hide the fact that he was low on money again. "I mean that's okay and all don't worry, I just... I'm just a teeny-weeny bit low on cash... Oh, but I have some Chinese leftovers at home! Yay!" 

Hisoka looked at his partner, wondering how he could babble on so much. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay tonight, but you owe me big time after this. Like maybe helping me with more paperwork tomorrow?" 

A cheeky grin came from the older man. "You love me after all...!" He glomped onto Hisoka, nodding enthusiastically. "Sure I'll do paperwork! Anything! For my partner!! I've got the best partner ever!" He pinched Hisoka's cheek, the grin never leaving his face. 

Hisoka felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the position they were in and at the comment Tsuzuki made so freely. He pushed away from his partner. "It... it's not like that, you idiot!" He straightened himself out and put on his coat. "Let's just go to dinner. Remember your promise." 

"I'll remember." Tsuzuki promised and walked out, Hisoka bringing up the rear. It was fairly dark outside their office and he figured everyone had gone home already (_'Except for perhaps Tatsumi, who would work all day if he could,' _ Tsuzuki mused). Both walked out of the office and into the night, not really having a destination in mind. 

"Sure is quiet here now..." Tsuzuki remarked and looked at Hisoka. "So, what did you have in mind?" 

"I don't mind where we eat. You pick a place. As long as it's not too expensive, I'll manage to find something to eat." 

"Hmm... I have this craving for ice cream... How about that one with the noodles and... you know, the small and cheap place? They have good ice cream too..." He suggested, gazing dreamily off into space at the thought of the words 'ice cream'. 

"Um... Tsuzuki... Ice cream isn't exactly dinner..." Hisoka pointed out. "I hope you get some REAL food if we go there." 

Rolling his tongue back into mouth, Tsuzuki nodded his head. "Hai hai, I will eat properly. Gee, which one of us is the skinny I-don't need-breakfast person? I should be the one who worries about your eating habits, Hisoka." 

The response to this comment was an eye roll. "I eat perfectly fine, Mr. I-only-need-sweets-to-survive. If it was up to you, a meal would consist of apple pie and chocolate cake." 

Tsuzuki only smiled at the eye roll. "But that's a whole meal! There's fruit, there's wheat, and fat, and..." Here, he paused to think. "... okay, maybe it's a meal if there's onigiri too. Anyway, apple pie is good! It mixes very well with vanilla sauce, or ice cream, which reminds me... You'll have some dessert with me too? It's not healthy for a young person to live without sugar." 

"You know I don't like sweets. And I've had some of the desserts you were so willing to share with me and I was thankful my teeth didn't fall out after I took one bite." 

"Awww, but it was so~o cute when you got that frosting on your nose!" Tsuzuki remarked and led the way. 

Hisoka felt his cheeks flare up and looked at the ground while walking forward while mentally cursing to himself that he couldn't think of a suitable comeback. He hated how much of an effect his partner's constant flirtatious actions had on him. What scared him the most is that he didn't mind them at all, deep down... 

There was silence between them as they continued to walk down the street. It was silent, yes, but it lacked the tension that sometimes existed between the two. A comfortable type of silence, where no words were needed. 

"... Here we are!" Tsuzuki remarked and turned to his partner. "So, can I play your noble knight and open the door?" He opened the door without waiting for answer and bowed. "Step right inside milord, your humble servant waits for your next command." 

The response from his partner was the usual death glare. Hisoka felt his cheeks growing hot again for the umpteenth time, as people in the small restaurant turned their heads toward the door. "Stop that, it's embarrassing!" 

Of course, Tsuzuki was oblivious to it all. "What's embarrassing?" He flashed a smile at a waitress. The waitress ushered them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant and placed two menus on the table. Hisoka sat down, burying his face into the menu 

Tsuzuki's grin started to fade and he reached over to place the menu down on the table, looking at his partner. "Relax, I'm just trying to make you feel better. You looked a bit cranky earlier..." 

"I'm fine, Tsuzuki. I'm just... tired, that's all. It's been a long day and all..." He answered, hiding his face again with the menu. 

A soft smile graced Tsuzuki's features "That's okay, you know, to be tired..." Hisoka nodded and continued to look at the menu, like it was the most important thing in the world right now. 

Tsuzuki slowly turned away from him and grinned as the waitress came over to take their order. "So, let's eat!" He decided on a big portion of soup, along with some noodles, wanting to save room for dessert while Hisoka order a small side dish of noodles. The waitress took the menus away and told them that the order would be out soon and hopped over to the next table. 

Tsuzuki fiddled with his napkin. "...So..." He said, looking at Hisoka, hoping to start a conversation. But Hisoka was silent. 

After a few minutes, Hisoka knew Tsuzuki was still staring at him. He looked up and asked, "What?" 

"...Nothing..." Tsuzuki answered, fiddling with his napkin some more. Hisoka turned his look away and put his napkin on his lap. 

"...Except that you look pretty." 

Hisoka managed to hear that part, even though it was mumbled. He knew he was blushing again and looked at his partner, mustering out a "W...what?" 

Tsuzuki let out a 'meep' at being caught. "Don't get mad!" He covered himself with his napkin and continued to babble. "It's just that... well, your eyes... green is really an unusual color ne? And... and... green just happens to be my favorite color!" 

Green eyes blinked and Hisoka wondered how Tsuzuki could manage to talk so fast. "I'm not mad, Tsuzuki... Just don't worry about it..." He answered, turning his head toward the window, wanting to avoid the subject, and wanting time to think. 

Tsuzuki sighed and wiped his brow. "That's a relief... So you believe me?" 

An answer didn't come from his partner as he continued to gaze out the window. Tsuzuki gazed at his partner thoughtfully. _'...I think you have finally accepted me, haven't you? I'm glad. If I can only make you feel better, then I'm glad.' _

The waitress was approaching their table, with their order on her tray. Tsuzuki squealed and brushed his hand over Hisoka's. "Hey, our order is coming there! Wakie wakie, rise and shine Hisoka!" 

Hisoka looked startled and pulled his hand away from Tsuzuki's. "Sorry..." He murmured and looked at the plate of food that was sitting in front of him. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat the small cup of noodles. 

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki began stuffing his face at a face speed. "This ish good!" He remarked with the noodles still in his mouth, slurping them down. "Really good!" He continued to shove random food down. He picked out a dumpling and put it in front of Hisoka's face. "Thry shome!" 

However, Hisoka wasn't interested in Tsuzuki's food and continued to eat his own. "You're going to chock if you keep eating like that." 

"Oh no, you're not going to keep ignoring me..." He murmured and leaned over the table and grabbed Hisoka's chin. "Open up!" He demanded, the dumpling dangling and aiming for the lips. 

"Tsuzuki, stop it!" Growled the young teen as he turned his head away from the chopsticks. 

"Not until you taste it!" He twisted wrists, trying to get a better aim at Hisoka's mouth. "Why the youth these days, no respect for their elders..." He grumbled and kept aiming for Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka continued to twist away, but Tsuzuki was not going to back down. Sadly, the purple-eyed man eventually lost his balance and fell face first into his soup and a plate of noodles. 

"...Oh damn!" He cursed, looking rather sheepish, soup dripping from his brown bangs. 

Hisoka shook his head. "See what happens?" He took his napkin from his lap, trying to hide the smile from his face of how silly Tsuzuki looked with soup and noodles on him, and offered it to him. "Here." 

"Sankyuu!" He replied in broken English and began wiping his face. Looking down at his tie, he let out a low moan. "Wah! My tie is ruined! It's a catastrophe!" Raising his eyebrow, he squirmed in his chair as he felt something slippery and wet slide down his neck. "Yack, I need a shower..." 

"If you weren't so stubborn, you wouldn't have fell face flat in your soup." 

"Mouu..." Tsuzuki cooed and started to pet his tie. "It's my favorite..." 

_'Its just clothes...'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he watched Tsuzuki pick off a noodle from his lap. 

"Do you think this is edible?" 

"I hope you're not going to eat the food that fell on you..." Hisoka said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Why don't we just skip dessert? You should get cleaned up." 

"Heh, but I got you to smile, didn't I?" Grinned the older man and pushed him away from the table. "Dessert! Dessert sounds great! But they better have it as take out..." 

Green eyes blinked in startle. _'When did he catch me smile...?'_ He handed Tsuzuki some extra money. "I guess you can get some ice cream at the front freezer to take home." 

"Great!" Tsuzuki said and trotted off to the freezer in the front, as Hisoka paid for the bill. He walked to the door and waited for his partner. In less than a minute, Tsuzuki came back, holding a box of ice cream. 

"They had pecan! I'm just nuts for it!" He laughed at his own joke and turned to smile warmly at Hisoka. "...Thank you, Hisoka. For the dinner and all." 

"Aa, you're welcome..." 

Tsuzuki handed Hisoka his coat and helped him put it back on. Normally, Hisoka would've argued, but right now, he didn't want to. 

"Are you coming over for some tea? I can make drinkable tea." 

Hisoka looked at his partner. "Well, I guess so. It's not like I have anything else to do at home. But you should really take a shower. I'll make the tea." 

Tsuzuki nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!" He said and opened the door. Hisoka shook his head and walked out, keeping his head low and wondering what he was getting into tonight. 

* * *

More coming soon. Meanwhile... feel free to review and smack my hentai!Tsuzuki upside down. He'll only get worse from here on... 


	2. The dangers of two yaoi fangirls

Part 2, fresh and ready. Beware of more hentai!Tsuzuki, too much blushing and the obligatory shower scene. 

Don't forget: I am the sole responsible one for Tsuzuki's outrageous behaviour. Starza tried to keep me in check by being a very manga-esque Hisoka, but... Hey, it's me! I can't make a chaste and proper Tsuzuki! 

* * *

You're still blushing? 

* * *

"Here we are! Home sweet home, or something." Tsuzuki said outside his door and began roaming through his coat pocket, looking for the keys. "Hmm, I could swear I put them in this pocket..." 

A sigh came from his younger partner. "I swear, you can be so hopeless sometimes," he noted, shaking his head and looking up at the night sky. 

"I'm not hopeless!" Tsuzuki pouted and began to check his other pocket. He took out a long stick, covered in chocolate and little pieces of lint. "Haa! It's a pocky stick! Didn't know I had one... Here, Hisoka. You can have it." 

Hisoka jumped as the pocky stick was placed in front of him. He shook his head. "No thank you. I told you, I don't like sweet things, and... It has lint on it. Did you find your keys yet?" 

"Umm... no... I think they're in my pants..." He said, digging his left hand into his left pant pocket. He waved the chocolate pocky again at the young teen, which was in his right hand. "You sure you don't want it?" 

"I'm positive." Hisoka answered, wondering how long that pocky stick had been in his partner's pocket. 

Tsuzuki just shrugged and dug deeper into his pocket. His tongue twirled around and he made a clicking noise and pulled out a set of keys. "... Ah-ha! Here they are!" He proceeded to the door and put the key into the lock. 

"Welcome to my humble home!" He said, bowing again for the second time tonight. Hisoka just rolled his eyes and entered the apartment. Tsuzuki followed him in and closed the door. 

"You know your way around, right? The teapot is on the stove, leaves beside the fridge. I'm going straight to the shower." He said, picking up a lost noodle bit from his trousers and headed to the bathroom. "...How stupid... all my clothes ruined... ah well, laundry day tomorrow." 

Hisoka managed to find his way to the kitchen and filled the teapot with water, fetching a pair of teacups from the cabinet and took out two bags of tea. When the kettle was full enough to his satisfaction, he placed it on the stove and sat down at the kitchen table. 

It was at this moment Tsuzuki poked his head out the door with a huge grin on his face. "Hisoka! Wanna join me?" 

Hisoka felt his entire face flush red at the thought of bathing with his partner and shook his head. He tried to cover his embarrassment with anger. "I-idiot! Just hurry up and take your shower!" He yelled, mentally wishing he had something right now to throw at the older man. _'I swear, he does this on purpose to annoy me!'_

"Ha, you're welcome anytime." He said with a wink and closed the door. He didn't bother locking it, a little silent prayer in the back of his head hoping against all hopes that Hisoka would decide otherwise and turned the knobs of the shower. 

Meanwhile, Hisoka wondered why he put up with his childish partner sometimes. He walked out to the living room and his eyes widened at the sight of the living room, which was littered with food wrappers, dirty clothes, crumbs, dirty dishes… It seemed as if everything that Tsuzuki owned was scattered all around the living room. _'How could Tsuzuki even WALK in here?'_ Not being able to stand the sight, he started picking up random candy wrappers and boxes and put the dirty clothes that were scattered around the room in the laundry bin. 

Tsuzuki grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to soap his hair up. _'He's such a sweetie... wonder if he tastes sweet too.'_ He grinned at the thought, but shook his head. _'Better not think too much of that now...'_ He told himself, feeling a little bad he couldn't indulge in one of his many daydreams. Still, the warm water tempted him to close his eyes and soon he gave in, letting his mind wonder. 

He imagined he was near the coast of a beach, with seagulls flying overhead, the sky clear and blue. He noticed a figure near the waves and walked closer. When he was only ten feet from the figure, the person turned around and he was staring into emerald eyes. He gasped as he took notice what Hisoka was wearing, a tank top and shorts that showed off most of his legs, almost like a bathing suit… And it didn't help him that he was waving at him, and winked, his eyes taking on a light lusty glow. He let out a moan that was building up in his throat. 

It was when cooling water started to hit his face that he realized that he was not on a beach, but at his home in the shower and that the 'object' of his daydream probably not only heard him vocally, but mentally too. _'Dammit!'_

Hisoka did manage to pick up those emotions and he fell down to the floor, breathing in little gasps at the overpowering feelings of lust that came from Tsuzuki. _ 'What the hell are you thinking about in there???'_ He tried to get his breathing down to a calming manner and picked up the laundry basket he dropped. 

"Tsuzuki, I'm going to go put your laundry in the washer, is that okay?" He asked, noting that his voice was a bit high pitched and frowned deeply. One day, he was either going to die (again) of embarrassment or beat his partner to the ground, asking to keep his perverted thoughts to himself. 

"Ahh, yes, that's okay... I'm almost ready!" He answered, soaping himself thoroughly. He then engaged in another daydream of himself and a certain green-eyed Shinigami, both covered with soapsuds in the shower. He imagined holding a bar of soap, rubbing it up and down the others back and trailing down… 

"Oh damn, I got to get a grip here. This is not the right time!" He murmured to himself. He rinsed off the remaining soap on his body and stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel on the rack and proceeded to dry himself. 

Poor Hisoka felt even more uncomfortable as Tsuzuki's thoughts started to leek into him. He saw the entire last scene play out in his head and felt warm all over. "Idiot, he's probably doing that on purpose to annoy me..." grumbled the teen as he proceeded back into the kitchen to check on the tea. 

Tsuzuki came out of the bathroom, dressed in only a black bathrobe, which was tied closed with a silk belt. A towel was draped over the older man's shoulders. He shivered and another grin crossed his face. "Uuh, it feels cold here. Got something to warm me, Hisoka?" 

"No, most of your clothes are in the laundry. Let that be a lesson for you to do the laundry before you run out of clothes." A scowl along with a blush crossed Hisoka's face, not really knowing if his partner meant he wanted clothes or… 

Even Hisoka's patented scowl directed at him didn't wipe the grin off his face. "Aa, that's okay, I'll be in this robe then if you don't mind... But I was talking about the tea, you know." 

"Aa, it's almost done." Hisoka disappeared into the kitchen and came back out in less than a minute, balancing a teapot in one hand and two cups in another. Carefully, he placed them on the table and poured tea into both cups. He took one for himself and passed one to the other side of the table. 

Tsuzuki took that time to roam the cabinet for some cookies and dove into the freezer, taking out the box of ice cream he had bought that night. Filling a plate with some cookies, he casually walked back into the dining room, placing the box of ice cream and the cookies in the center of the table. He dipped a cookie right into the ice cream and took a long bite of it, moaning in delight. Hisoka looked at him for a moment before he looked down into his teacup. 

"Ne, why don't you have some too? These cookies are not sweet. Unless you dip." He stopped for a moment and looked at his companion, his eyes taking on a glow. "What's so interesting in that cup? Can you read my tealeaves?" 

"Idiot. I'm just thinking, that's all." The irritated teen said, taking a cookie off the plate and taking small bites of it. He hoped Tsuzuki wouldn't ask him exactly what he was thinking at the moment, as his thoughts were on the person in front of him… 

"This tea is great! You make the best tea Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, and if he had said it with any more feeling, little hearts would be flying all over the place. 

"Thanks..." was the mumbled reply from Hisoka. 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Tsuzuki questioned, dipping another cookie into the ice cream. 

"It's nothing important. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all." Hisoka replied, wanting to avoid the subject. 

"But I wanna know what you're thinking! If you just space out like that, I'll worry, you know…" 

"I'm fine, Tsuzuki. There's no reason to burden you with my problems when you have enough of your own." Hisoka put the rest of the cookie in his mouth and rose up from where he was seated, not really willing to share his thoughts with Tsuzuki just yet. "I should throw those clothes in the dryer now. I'll be right back." He started to walk away from the table, but a wrist shot out and stopped him from moving. 

"Wait, you don't have to do that." 

Startled, he asked, "Why not?" 

"It's my clothes, you don't need to do my chores." He smiled. Then noticed he was still holding Hisoka's hand. "Umm, you just sit down on the couch, I'll take care of these." He mumbled, grabbing the now empty plate (_'When did he eat all those cookies!?'_ Hisoka wondered), and the half full box of ice cream. Stretching his limbs, Hisoka stepped out into the living room and looked around the room. Of course, a TV with a VCR on top of it and a small blue couch occupied the middle of the room. A small stereo sat in the corner of the room with a few CDs stacked near it. Several paintings hung on the wall (Even though they were crooked). 

_'It's amazing how he could get around in this room before.'_ Hisoka thought. A few minutes later, Tsuzuki came out and his eyes widened. 

"Maa, you've cleaned up here!" 

"Aaa... I had nothing else to do while you were showering. It doesn't take long to set up some tea, so I decided to clean up." Looking up at Tsuzuki, he added, "Don't expect me to play housemaid every time I come over though." 

Tsuzuki grinned as he thought of how Hisoka would look dressed like a French maid. "Ehhehe, of course not! But thanks anyway!" Tsuzuki sat down on the left side of the couch and looked up at Hisoka, who was standing, his face turning red again. "Wanna watch some tv?" 

"S-sure..." He sat down on the couch, but made sure he sat to the far right side of the couch. 

Tsuzuki noticed at the wide gap between them "Aww, are you afraid my robe will fall off?" He teased and winked "It won't, unless you want it to." 

"I-idiot..." mumbled the blushing teen as he turned to the TV, trying to distract himself from his dorky partner. 

"What are we watching? Are there any romantic comedies? I looo-ove those! The dramas are too depressing..." 

"You pick a show. It doesn't matter to me what we watch." 

"Aa. Then…" He stood up and started to go through his videos, which were stacked over in a corner. "Yuma and Saya sent me this tape just a few days ago, now where did I put it..." He kept throwing videos around the room (_'I just cleaned up here… And he's making a mess again!'_ Hisoka growled to himself). Tsuzuki managed to find the video he was looking for, but hit his head on the table while getting up. "Ouch, that hurt!" He said and glared at the table for a minute before looking back at Hisoka. "But I found it! It's two half hour parts, and they said it's really funny! Look..." He showed the video to Hisoka and pronounced the name really slowly. "Gu-ra-bi-te-shi-on... hmmm..." 

"You mean, 'Gravitation'. I don't know about this..." He shrugged. _ 'I don't know if we should trust what Yuma and Saya recommend…' _

Of course, Tsuzuki didn't hear him. "Okay! That's it!" He exclaimed and put in the tape. Grabbing the remote, he sat back down on the couch, but much closer to Hisoka than he was before. Of course, Hisoka moved over as far as he could. Sighing to himself, he turned to the TV, feigning interest. 

Tsuzuki laid his hands to his neck and dropped them over the backrest. "Looks pretty... is that a boy or a girl?" He remarked as someone with a mop of pink hair walked on the screen. 

"It's a boy, I think." 

"Are you sure?" He asked and looked back to the screen. "Hmm, he would be quite flat for a girl..." The video continued to play on as the young pink haired man, whose name was Shuichi, kept whining about someone. "But hey! Who's that Yuki he keeps talking about?" 

"I don't know... Maybe his girlfriend." Hisoka guessed, continuing to watch without much interest. 

Tsuzuki continued to watch as well, until the so-called Yuki comes on screen. "Wahh! That's one butch girlfriend!" 

"Tsuzuki... That's a guy..." Hisoka said, just barely. _'This can't be that…'_

Tsuzuki gasped and grinned, "I know it's a guy! But…" He looked back to the video playing and noted how passionately Shuichi talked about Yuki. "Ooo... I think they're... boyfriends..." 

However, Hisoka was not amused at all. "Are you doing this on purpose?" 

Tsuzuki stealthily placed his hand over Hisoka's shoulder. "I'm innocent! Really I am! Yuma said this was funny, and Saya said you should see it too!" He answered, his eyes still glued to the TV in morbid fascination. 

"Gee, I wonder why they would say it was funny." He continued to watch the video until Shuichi fell asleep and started to have a dream. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and turned his head away from the screen. "I don't want to watch anymore of this! Turn it off!" 

In spite of Hisoka's protests, Tsuzuki continued to watch the video, wanting to know what happened next. "Not yet, I wanna know..." His eyes widened as the dream took a totally different approach, where Shuichi was tied down to a… 

"Okay I think I've seen enough." Tsuzuki said and scrambled for the remote as fast as he could. He could feel his own face flushing up as the last scene was still replaying in his head. 

Hisoka shook his head and tried to hide his blush. He felt VERY uncomfortable right now, especially since Tsuzuki had moved over even more. He tried to calm his breathing down while looking at the floor. 

Tsuzuki managed to turn off the VCR and looked at Hisoka. "I swear I'll never trust those two again..." He switched the channel, which was showing a random movie. "Well, this looks good enough." He sighed. 

"You should've checked the tape beforehand..." suggested Hisoka and immediately cursed to himself. _'My voice is going to give me away!' _

Tsuzuki put on his best smile and said, "It came just yesterday, and I had no time! Mou... you believe me Hisoka? Nee~!" _'But I think I will watch the rest alone, anyway.'_

"Okay, okay, but next time, check before you watch." He turned back to the TV. 

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuzuki answered. He kept thinking back to the scene, where he saw Yuki licking the whip. "Am I forgiven then?" He smiled, the person in his mind slowly turning from Yuki to Hisoka. He began to fidget. "Is it just me or is this couch getting really lumpy?" 

Now, Hisoka was getting pissed off. "Can you please keep your perverted thoughts to yourself or at least learn some self control!?" 

Tsuzuki pondered for a minute. _'I think attack is the best defense in this case!' _

"Hey, my thoughts are totally normal! It's not my fault if you can't help blushing." His eyes took on a sparkle. "Besides, I think you would really li~ike what I just thought..." 

"I seriously doubt THOSE type of thoughts can be considered normal. And what would YOU know about what I like and dislike?" 

"Hisoka, I guess no-one ever told you about the birds and the bees..." A grin crossed his face. "I know my partner, and I know for a fact that right now..." He closed his eyes in mock concentration. "...You'd really, really want to have that whip and..." He started to gesture wildly. "Teach me some manners!! And self-control!! And then you'd tie me to a chair and call me 'hentai-baka' and spank me again!" 

Hisoka had absolutely no idea how to counter what his partner just said. He didn't even WANT to think about it, as he never would have thought in his wildest dreams that Tsuzuki would be bold enough to say that to him, ever. He knew his partner could be an idiot at times, but this time… 

He shook his head and stood up, his face bright red, and headed for the front door. After what Tsuzuki said to him, fear started to rise up inside of him. There was no real reason to be scared, but he needed to get away, and fast. 

However, Tsuzuki's panicked voice stopped him from grabbing his coat and running off into the night. 

"Hisoka~!! I was just kidding! Please, don't leave mee~...! I'm an idiot and I was just joking about how much of an idiot I am and I didn't mean to make you angry and please please please don't hate mee~!" He said within 5 seconds, gasping for air. He started to cry here. Hisoka turned around and sighed at the pitiful sight that was clutching to his leg. 

"Who said I hated you?" He asked gently. _'I can never stay mad at this idiot for too long…'_ He pried the older man's hands off his leg and bent down to look into his eyes. "So... stop crying." 

Tsuzuki sniffled. "...R-...really? He wiped his eyes on his bathrobe sleeve. "I thought you were... leaving me... You're not?" When his partner shook his head, Tsuzuki glomped onto him, knocking them both to the floor. "YAY!!" Here, he cuddled close to him and Hisoka wondered if he should've just left after all. 

"...You really scared me there..." The seriousness in Tsuzuki's voice instantly wiped that thought from Hisoka's head. 

Unfortunately, Tsuzuki forgot that a bathroom isn't as restrictive as his usual suit. And he didn't notice this until his robe started to fall down on one shoulder. On top of it, it didn't help him that he was above Hisoka, who was blushing again. 

"Tsuzuki... Get off of me!" He growled and pushed his partner away, murmuring, "You can be so clueless sometimes..." He got up to put some distance between them, then looked at the clock. It was well past 11. Turning to his partner, he said, "It's late. I should really go home..." 

Tsuzuki hung his head low. "Maybe so... you don't have to, though..." Straightening himself, he stepped toward Hisoka. "...You can always stay here longer..." He smiled a sad smile, thinking,_ because when you're here it doesn't feel so lonely_. Leaning in closer, he whispered, "...but you can do whatever you like anyway, you know that?" 

Hisoka felt his heart start to beat faster and his palms started to feel sticky. "A...are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose on you..." _'I really don't want to go back home. It's not like this would be the first time I stayed over late and crashed on your couch… I feel at 'home' when I'm with you, even when you're being an idiot. When did I become so dependent on you...'_

"No, I don't mind at all..." He answered, pulling Hisoka in for a hug. Feelings of warmth washed over him as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "It's just that... I like being with you..." 

"I like being with you too..." Hisoka echoed, feeling his face flush up again from being so close, but not wanting to pull away this time. 'You don't mind being like this either…?' 

"I'm glad then." Tsuzuki said, nuzzling his face to Hisoka's hair. "...Would you do something for me?" 

"What?" 

"Umm... this may be a little strange but..." Leaning closer to his ear, he whispered. "Would you hold me and let me cuddle you?" 

Green eyes blinked in confusion. _'Cuddle? Tsuzuki…why would you ask me to do such a thing…Is it because…?'_

"On one condition. Tell me why. And don't hide the reason either. I'm an empath, after all." 

He thought for a minute before answering. "Well, I like being with you, and..." He blinked and considered his words carefully. "I guess you could say I've been feeling a bit down lately, here alone..." Here, he absently rubbed his chin to Hisoka's head. "...And I think that you're the best person to cuddle. And... I... I--" He cursed at his inability to voice all his thoughts. 

_'That's not what I want to hear…That's not all you have to say to me either…'_ Hisoka pulled away from Tsuzuki and looked into his eyes with a serious expression. "I'm still waiting for the real reason, Tsuzuki... I want to hear it come out of your mouth, not from your thoughts..." 

"...Eh?" He cocked his head and looked at his partner. _'Do you really mean what I think you mean? Are you ready for that?' _

"Guess that's fair." He took a step closer and took a deep breath. "I... think..." Here, he took Hisoka's chin, holding it up to look directly into his eyes "...I..." He leaned closer, only mere inches separating their lips. "...Love you..." He closed the last few inches and pressed a feather-light kiss on Hisoka's lips. 

Hisoka closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. He broke the kiss, his eyes half opened. "That's what I wanted to hear..." Wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, he pressed his body close to him, wanting the reassurance of his partner's presence. He let down his shields and felt the emotions radiate from Tsuzuki to him. 

Tsuzuki couldn't remember ever feeling happier. For once in his life, things were going right. "Aa... so you don't mind if I... do that again?" 

"No, I don't mind, but I thought you wanted to cuddle." Hisoka smirked, which surprised Tsuzuki. He decided to play along with him and smirked right back. 

"Doesn't this count as cuddle?" He answered, waggling his eyebrows. "But it might be more comfortable if we move to the couch." He didn't move from the embrace, waiting for Hisoka to make the first move. When Hisoka nodded and didn't move, he asked, "So, why aren't you moving?" His hands kept running up and down Hisoka's back. He grinned as his partner's face turned, once more, a bright red. _'He's so cute when he blushes like that!'_

Not letting go of the embrace, Hisoka carefully guided himself and Tsuzuki to the couch, where they both sat down. 

* * *

That's it for now. Part 3 is lemon. Come on, it's me! Of course I corrupted Starza into lemon action ^_^ 

But don't hold your breath waiting for it. We won't be posting it all here, since we're   
**paranoid**

But fear not! There's plenty of space in the Net. I will give freedom to all YnM smut! MWUAHAHAA! 


	3. A lumpy sofa, perfect for angsting

...and it's done. 

* * *

More blushing?

* * *

Tsuzuki adjusted and got into a more comfortable position, but his mind was racing and his heart beating faster. This was too good to be true, this was unbelievable luck. He had to wonder if his luck would last much longer. He had to ask. 

"...You alright with this?" 

Hisoka nodded. "I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." His eyes avert to the floor. He wasn't used to being so close, even if he wanted and agreed to it. "But I'm still kind of nervous..." 

This made Tsuzuki feel much easier, so he smiled and tried his best to ease Hisoka's feelings as well. "That's alright... I said I wanted to cuddle, and that's all. I'm not about to push you..." 

As soon as he said that he started to feel guilty. "I'm not even sure I should've kissed you..." he said, twiddling with his thumbs nervously. 

Hisoka could feel the usual guilty thoughts crawling between them, and he wasn't about to take that. "Don't berate over that. You meant what you said, didn't you? And you wanted to show me how you felt," he emphasized his point by poking Tsuzuki with one finger. 

"...yes. You're right, as usual," Tsuzuki sighed. "You're so smart, Hisoka," he continued as he leaned forward. "...and I still think your eyes are pretty..." He gave in to the urge to touch that delicate face, gently rolling his fingers across the jawline. 

Hisoka wasn't sure how to take in all this attention, so he settled for a simple thank you. He could feel his face growing hot again, but this time he wasn't quite sure why. There was this multitude of foreign feelings warring over him, the heat from his face traveling across his body, making his stomach tingle with little butterflies. 

"...so beautiful..." Tsuzuki said as he slowly cupped the chin in his palm and guided their lips back together. His worries flew away as he heard a silent sigh escape Hisoka's mouth in content. 

As he flicked his tongue briefly over slightly parted lips, another concern came to his mind, and he immediately pulled off. "Is your empathy...?" he asked, trying his best not to touch the warm skin so close to his hovering hands. 

"It's okay..." Hisoka assured him, taking the hesitating hand in his own and closing his eyes. "I...I want to feel all of you..." 

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "You really trust me that much?" Even the thought was so overwhelming he had to rest his head into the crook of Hisoka's neck, their intertwined hands sliding to the couch for support. "I... have wanted this... for so long..." His enveloped hand grabbed the fabric of Hisoka's shirt, and the other snaked up to stroke the coppery hair. 

Hisoka understood perfectly. The indecision, the fear and the struggle it was to open up to each other. His thumb found the knuckles of Tsuzuki's clenched fist, and while he absently caressed them he realized he was talking again. 

"Mmmm... I... did too... It's just... I keep remembering what happened then..." His throat felt tight all of a sudden and he had to fight the tears prickling his eyes away. _Why do I have to think about that? When I have this…_

Tsuzuki noticed the sudden bout of sadness, the subtle way Hisoka's head turned away, and the smallest sob trying to find a way out. He continued petting his hair, desperate to make the memories fade. 

" ...hey, it's alright... As I said, I'm fine just like this ...I love you." One more kiss pressed to the head he was cradling, and he wondered how he could say that so much easier now. 

"I know, but... I... I want to know..." 

"Know what?" Tsuzuki turned so he could look into his eyes. "You can ask me anything." 

Hisoka shook his head. _'What is it exactly that I want to know? That I'm not worthless? That someone cares for me? What it's like to be with someone that you deeply care for?'_

"I'm not sure how to explain... I..." he finally started, but stopped short, chewing his lower lip in a nervous gesture. 

Tsuzuki thought he might know what it was, but it was better to have him say it. It should all be up to Hisoka only, and he didn't want to be even remotely pushy. So he rubbed his thumbs over Hisoka's cheek, drawing them closer together. "...Yes?" he asked, not a hint of demand in his voice. Just silent assurance, that he'd be there and listening, no matter how long it took. 

Hisoka took a deep breath, readying to say what his heart had already decided. "I want to know what it's like to... be with someone you love... That's probably a selfish thing to ask for..." He turned away again. Out of embarrassment or shame, he wasn't sure. 

Tsuzuki felt relieved it was what he thought, and not something worse. "Well then, we're both selfish. But you deserve it." This was the moment to express his feelings. "Never think you're not worth it. To me, you are," he said as he reached for another kiss. 

"And you should take your own advice too. You deserve it just as much as anyone. Maybe even more..." Hisoka countered, letting a small smile slip past his lips and snuggling closer. This was so good, he wanted to get even closer, so close they could be all the same. 

Tsuzuki hoisted the lithe body crawling over him to his lap in one effortless move. Hisoka's so light, he thought. "Hmm. Might just try that. Meanwhile, I have this other problem." 

"What do you mean?" Hisoka stared up at him, confusion written on his face. 

Tsuzuki smiled: "I have the sweetest thing ever in front of me, and I have no clue what to do. Or I do, but I'm afraid I'll scare him off." He couldn't help himself from fidgeting a little. 

"Hmph, you haven't scared me off yet, dummy," Hisoka looked at him in exasperation. Turning completely serious he continued: "You won't scare me off, no matter what you do. Just tell me what you want to do..." 

Tsuzuki felt even worse with his nerves. Did this boy think he could just tell him everything? With trembling fingers he inched up Hisoka's shirt, sliding his hand across the milky pale skin. "This, for example...and this..." he murmured and met the soft lips again, now with more force and passion in his moves. 

"Mmmm, I don't remember saying show me..." Hisoka managed to quip before he was engulfed in the kiss, his mouth moving with some uncertainty, but still delving deeper, making him shiver. 

Tsuzuki pulled off a bit to smirk back. "But it's so much more effective." Tilt of head, and he felt like melding into the soft warmth. _'God how I want this... please don't let this be just another daydream....'_

Hisoka mimicked his moves. Who knew kissing could feel this exciting? And his place on Tsuzuki's lap, the way his clumsy moves had a noticeable effect, it all gave him a strange boost of confidence. "Mmm, so you admit you daydream about this happening quite often?" he inquired, playful and curious. 

This caught Tsuzuki off guard. He already forgot Hisoka could read his thoughts now even easier when they were flush against each other. "Why you need to ask, you seem to know everything anyway," he feigned nonchalance, "Yes, yes I have. And I believe you have noticed every damn time too." He snuggled their cheeks and whispered: "It is my favourite daydream..." 

Hisoka noticed the fake irritation and almost cracked a smile. "I asked because I like hearing it come from your lips, not just your thoughts... And... I noticed every damn time because you're so vocal with your thoughts." Like that French maid thing, now if that wasn't obvious then what is? 

So he smirked and urged him: "'Tell' me about your daydream..." 

"Aww, you just like my sexy voice, don't you?" Tsuzuki teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hmm, this is usually when I get rid of this," he pointed at the shirt, still more or less on Hisoka. 

"Hmph, if whining about sweets most of the time counts as sexy..." he tried to sound annoyed, but figured it was pointless. If his voice, damn the jumping, didn't do it then his eyes, a twinkle of amusement playing in them, did. "And how do you get rid of that, hmm?" 

Tsuzuki put on his most overstated pout and raised his voice an octave higher to contradict his words: "I do not whine!" Noting the laughter still playing in his partner's eyes, he felt more confident to continue. "Sometimes there's buttons, and I open them slowly... other times there isn't, and that's when I do this," he said as he ran his hands up, lifting the shirt further and placing small nipping kisses to the areas exposed. "And I usually do this, too," he muttered as he gave a quick lick to one pert nipple. The shirt was off in a second, flung somewhere far away and never thought of again. 

Hisoka gasped. That was the most thrilling move yet! He shivered as he thought how much better it could get. He just needed to convince Tsuzuki to continue. "And now what?" 

Tsuzuki grinned. "...Now, I'm going to enjoy all those little gasps you make. But, I guess you could help me a bit by getting up on your knees." 

Hisoka blinked once but did as he was instructed. "And?" His thoughts were calmer he expected. _'It's funny... I never let anyone have this much control over me willingly. But with him...'_

"And... don't you think these are a bit too tight to be comfortable?" Tsuzuki answered, pointing at Hisoka's jeans. He let the thought immerse and enjoyed this moment rubbing the covered thighs. Up and down, slowly and gently. 

The reality of their situation hit Hisoka again. He started to tremble, and he kept telling it was just his nerves. Then he shook his head to clear it up. _'No! I won't let what HE did ruin this! This is Tsuzuki... He wouldn't hurt me...'_

When Tsuzuki noticed the trembling he grew very concerned. _'Damn, should have remembered how sensitive he really is.'_ He cleared his throat and put as much calmness in his voice as possible in his current state. "Ahh, take your time. Would it be better to lay down?" 

"Maybe..." Hisoka nodded, still not completely clearheaded but getting there. _'Did I mess this up now...?'_

"Okay." He settled them down beside each other, the couch feeling smaller than before. "I'm sorry for being so hasty," he said, running circles around Hisoka's chest with one finger. "I guess I got carried away." 

The waves of guilt crashed against Hisoka's mind, and he had to concentrate to avoid being pulled in that treacherous sea. Great, now he thinks it's his fault, he thought. "You don't have to apologize. I...I'm just afraid..." he managed to say, but in his mind he continued: _'Of what, I'm not sure... Of... Pain? Being left alone after opening myself to him? Or maybe of what will things be after this?'_

Tsuzuki turned them so they faced each other again. Breathing deep, he figured he ought to let his heart speak, it had always been more eloquent than his fickle mind. "Wanna know a secret, Hisoka? I'm afraid too. But I have just realized, that being scared doesn't help, avoiding things don't make them go away. I want to take that leap with you, just jump off the damn cliff and see where we land. I tried, I tried to ignore my feelings, I tried to go on... Well. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes, and I will do everything I can to help you... to make you feel better..." He sighed and held Hisoka tighter. _'Catch you when you fall. Dry your tears. Soothe your pain. As long as I can be there. Anything.'_

To his surprise, Hisoka decided to speak as well. "I did that too, Tsuzuki... I didn't want to be close to anyone in my life. I was afraid of being hurt... I still am, but not because you'll hurt me... But... This feeling is so strong and if something ever happened to you..." The mere thought was too hard to put into words. _'I don't know what I would do... Or how I would go on if you suddenly disappeared...'_ Bringing his hand up to caress Tsuzuki's cheek, he came to his conclusion. "I need you because... I love you... And I want to show you how much I love you..." 

Content and relief mixing in his mind Tsuzuki leaned into the caress, squishing the anxiety those words raised. "You don't need to prove anything. But if you want it anyway..." He took the palm and brought it to his lips. He wasn't sure which possibility unnerved him more, going further or staying like this.

"I know... But I want this... I want to know what it's like with love... I want to be even closer to you... I want... you..." Hisoka felt the damned blush reflex again. Now that didn't make him more believable. 

* * *

...and the rest is up in 
    
    www.rautalanka.net/rinoa/

  
and it's very, very LEMON! We are paranoid you see. I tell you people, it was the hardest lemon I've ever written. Hope it's good enough for you ^_^ 


End file.
